


Chain of Diamonds

by BakaRamenBowl



Series: Old Hetalia Fics [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaRamenBowl/pseuds/BakaRamenBowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble. GilboXLizzy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chain of Diamonds

Chain of Diamond

I look at the woman who stole my heart all those years ago and wonder when she was going to quit acting like someone we both knew never really existed.

"Eli, why don't we go hunting?" I called out as i peeked around a corner of the house she shared with that man. Her husband. Her Austria. Her Roderich.

"I can't, Prussia. I'm married now. and im a woman. why would a woman do something so masculine as hunt?" She said. It sounded to me like she was trying to convince herself of that more than scolding me.

She was wearing a green dress with a white apron. A white kerchief held her hair out of her face. For a second, i thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world. then i remembered what she said.

"Yeah okay. You probobly couldn't hunt, even if your life depended on it." I said, storming off. Another link to add to my chain of memories. It won't ever leave. It's just another link forged from the iron of my mind.

Years later, it was a party celabrating some aniversary of the Auria-Hungarian empire, when i saw her again. She was wearing a navy blue floor length ballgown, with diamond decals. She had diamonds and sapphires on her neck, around her wrists and in her hair. She was beautiful, as always.

I didn't dance with her. I never had. I never will. I swear that i'll never dance with her. I'd just soil her beauty with my bloodlust. I walked over to her and stood next to her, as she watched others dancing.

"hey eli..."I said.

"Oh! Hello Prussia. How are you this evening?"

"I'm fine. Um... Y-you look... Very nice... this evening." I stutter. I knew that i couldn't compliment her like roderich could. But i wanted her to know that i thought she was pretty.

"Thank you, Prussia." She said. Always Prussia. Never Gilbert. I don't know if it hurts more that she doesn't call me by name, or if she always calls austria by his.

"Well... I'll see you later." I said, leaving her standing there. Another iron link to add to my memories.

Again I don't see elizaveta for decades. I run into her again at another party. She's standing next to her ex husband. She's wearing a different blue dress this time. It takes me a moment, But i recognize it.

"Prussian blue? Interesting choice Eli." I say, smirking.

"It seemed like the right choice for tonight." She said, looking at Austria. They shared a look like they were aware of something that i wasnt in on.

"I-it looks nice." I say, looking away.

Before she could respond, i left again.

I heard from my brother that Italy was going to be spending New Years at Eli's House with her and Poland. So now i'm running to her house. When i reach her house, i practically pound her door down. My resolution this year is to reach out and hold her close.

Feli-chan opens the door. "OH! Hello Gilbert! Come in!" He said, ushering me in. Eli was only in a green tank top and scruffy worn out jeans.

"What are you doing here?" She exclaims.

"You're breathtaking."

"What?" She asks. her eyes go wide and her cheeks turn pink.

"you are the awesomest person i've ever met."

"Pru-"

"I think you're wonderful. You have the best smile in the world. You make the sun look like a rock in comparison."

She's speachless. Poland was giving me a similar look, as was Feliciano.

"I thought I was going to die when you married Roddy. I was going to go insane with jealousy. He changed you into someone i could barely recognize. You turned into a girl..." I look away.

"Well, guess what, ass, I am a girl." She said forcefully.

"Girl or not, You're still Eli. And it was Eli that i fell in love with."

"What?" Her eyes went wide, and her face rivaled Romano's tomato blush.

"I love you. I always have."

The next thing i know, she hurdles the coffee table and hugs me.

"I love you too you idiot."

She was perfect for me. Had i realized it sooner, we would've probobly been together longer.

At that, The iron chain that linked elizaveta to me melted. The chain of Rusted edges, Broken pieces barely holding on disappeared. In its place was something unbreakable. Something Perfect.

We were connected by a chain of Diamonds.

And it had been there all along.


End file.
